Out of Uniform
by LiteraryMirage
Summary: Xaldin/Vexen, challenge-drabble. Dub-con and insults abound! Xaldin visits Vexen while IV is working in his lab and decides to "discipline" him for being out of uniform.


Author's Notes: Yet another old challenge fic from Yaoi Gallery back in 2008. This time the challenge was Xaldin/Vexen, prompt: Honor; issued by LegatoLies. This one was a bit easier to write than the Marluxia/Roxas but not by much. Ah well, at least it forced me to exercise some different writing muscles as it were!

Warnings: dub con, Language (lots of swearing), male x male relations - if any of that offends you, then go find something else to read!

* * *

Lab goggles perched on the end of his nose, Vexen brushed an errant strand of hair out of his eyes. _Careful… caaaareful._ One last drop from the pipette had the contents of the Erlenmeyer flask shifting colors, becoming opaque and a rather putrid shade of green. Lifting it to eye level, the Academic stared at the contents. "Well, that's not exactly the result I was expecting, but I suppose it will have to do," he muttered to himself, carrying the flask over to a containment chamber that held a struggling Dusk.

Pulling a large syringe from one of the many pockets on his lab coat, he slowly filled it with his newest concoction before introducing it via a small tube that would convert it into an airborne mist. Vexen pushed his goggles up, watching for any sort of reaction from his test subject. Intent on his experiment, he was fully unprepared for the hand that suddenly clasped his shoulder.

"Number Four, how are you progressing?" Xaldin's deep voice rumbled.

"Sh-shit! Xal—I mean Number Three, when did you get here?" Vexen jerked, glaring over at the Lancer.

"The potion did not turn out the color or consistency I was expecting, but I decided to go ahead and test it none the less," he answered when his superior raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I see. I suppose the lack of Hearts accounts for the loss of academic scruples and scientific honor," was Xaldin's calm reply. "Still, I had expected better from you Vexen. Even never would have tried a new experiment on a test subject until he was absolutely certain he had removed all possibility of error and had perfected his formulae. But as I said, it seems that the loss of your Heart has led to the loss of your honor as well."

"What would you know about honor, Xaldin? You go around mindlessly killing and destroying, that is when you aren't _fucking_ around with Xigbar!" Vexen growled, turning to jab a bony finger into Xaldin's broad chest.

Grasping the wrist of the fuming Academic, the Lancer pulled him closer, violet eyes boring into crackling viridian. "What, are you jealous Vexen? I bet you're still just as much a virgin as Even was when he lost his Heart," he smirked at the furiously incoherent response that sputtered past thin lips. "Tell me Vexen, when was the last time you touched yourself?" his voice was low as he brought his face dangerously close to Vexen's.

"I—that's— _fuck_ you Xaldin!" Vexen swore, breaking eye contact and trying to struggle out of the other Nobody's hold.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you. You'd spread your legs just like a whore and beg for it _harder_," Xaldin grinned, although the expression was devoid of all mirth. Pinning the wrist he held behind the thin blond's back, his other hand came up to tightly grasp the back of Vexen's head just before he pulled him towards him for a hard kiss. The low groan followed by those lips pressing back against his confirmed that Xaldin had indeed been correct. _Hah! I knew it!_ He teased his tongue along the line between Vexen's lips, pushing it past them when they parted just enough to allow him entry. Their tongue's battled, pushing, prodding and tasting as teeth crashed together in a kiss that was anything but gentle.

The cold, thin fingers of Vexen's free hand dug themselves into the front of Xaldin's coat, the broader Nobody backing him up until he was pressed against the smooth edge of a lab table. "I…," he panted when they finally broke apart for air. "I _hate_ you," he grumbled, ducking his head to bite sharply along Xaldin's jawline.

"You don't have a Heart Vexen," Xaldin retorted, moaning a little despite himself. "You _can't_ hate me." He released the hold he had on the blond's hair to swiftly unbutton the other's lab coat. A low chuckle vibrated in his chest, "Aren't you supposed to be wearing the uniform coat? What_ever_ would the Superior say if he knew I caught you not wearing it?" he asked, working to undo Vexen's belt, followed by the button on his pants.

"This is _my_ lab you fool, I will wear what I please while I am working down here," came Vexen's sharp response, quickly followed with another low groan when Xaldin palmed his growing erection through the suddenly thin fabric of his underwear.

"What was that? It looks like I'm going to have to punish you for your dishonorable disobedience," he smirked, leaning forward to suck harshly on the pale neck exposed before him. The wanton groan and thrusting of hips that accompanied his attentions left the Lancer grinning in victory. He finally released the hand he had been pinning so that he could use both to pull down Vexen's pants, underwear and all.

"P-please Xaldin!" Vexen moaned when he felt himself exposed to the cold air of the underground laboratory. His hands twitched to feel the muscles concealed beneath the thick leather of Xaldin's coat, but he found he couldn't quite get his limbs to obey, especially when warm leather-clad fingers wrapped his erection. "Fuck… S-shiva!" he gasped, his hips jerking forward again.

"Mmm, just as I thought," Xaldin murmured against the bright red mark he had left on Vexen's neck. Sliding one hand around behind, he teased his finger at the Academic's tightly puckered entrance. After a few moments of this, he finally pushed on finger inside of Vexen, keeping the pace of his other hand's stroking slow and firm.

"Ah-ah!" Vexen squirmed at the somewhat uncomfortable sensation before growing used to it. When the invading finger brushed against a very sensitive bundle of nerves, he cried out loudly and pressed his hips back, seeking more. The low, amused chuckle that came from Xaldin normally would have had Vexen glaring and spouting poisonous epithets, but he was too distracted when a second finger joined the first, both scissoring to stretch his entrance. He whimpered when the hand stopped pumping him, moving to unzip its owner's coat.

"Xaldin… _please_," he whined, his hands skittering along the Lancer's chest like pale spiders. Sliding inside the now open coat, Vexen was surprised at the warmth coming from Xaldin's body. He lifted lust-clouded eyes to stare at the other Nobody, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. His thoughts were completely derailed by the addition of a third finger that left him gasping and moaning, his hips rocking back to seek more. "More," he moaned before his could stop himself.

"Such a needy little whore," Xaldin laughed darkly. "Where's your _honor_… will you spread your legs for just _any_one?" He quickly undid his own belt and pants, reaching down to free himself. Lifting pale legs to wrap somewhat awkwardly around his hips, hindered by the pants pooled at Vexen's ankles, he grinned again when the other whined as he withdrew his fingers. Giving a thoughtful hum, he shifted the blond a little bit before lining himself up, rubbing his dick along the crease of Vexen's ass.

"F-fuck… just _do_ it Xaldin!" the Academic ground out harshly, his hands sliding up Xaldin's chest to dig into his shoulders. Pressing himself down against the Lancer, a loud gasp of pain escaped him as the other's head pushed through his opening, stretching and filling him. "O-oh!" his head fell forwards against Xaldin, hard pants the only sound between them as the larger man pressed into Vexen. He held himself still, waiting for tight muscles to relax enough for him to move.

Pulling back out almost completely, he then thrust back in with a practiced motion, violet eyes partially lidded as he focused on thoroughly fucking the taciturn scientist. Soon enough, Vexen was moaning and rocking into Xaldin, meeting the Lancer's every movement even as breathless pleas of "_faster_," "_harder_," and "_more_" fell from his parted lips. He felt full, stretched and his mind was oh so deliciously disconnected from his body.

Absently, he wondered if perhaps he had gotten some of his solution on his skin.

"Yeah, you like that don't you Vexen… little whore," Xaldin panted, his thrusts violent, hard and fast. "You gave up your Heart, now give up your honor to _me_," he could feel the tensing of both their bodies, he hands holding narrow hips against the hard edge of the table as he sought to hit Vexen's hot spot time and time again, stretching to devour the other's mouth.

Swallowing the cry that clawed its way out of Vexen's throat as the Academic orgasmed, Xaldin grunted at the muscles that clenched around him. His hips jerked forward a few more times before he released into Vexen, filling him further. Vexen could feel something trailing down his thighs, but wasn't sure if it was blood, cum or some combination thereof. He could feel his vision swimming, muscles relaxed to the point that he was fairly certain he was incapable of moving on his own.

Xaldin raised a hand to pull Vexen's head back so that he could look at the Nobody's face. "Well, at least you're not a completely worthless fuck," he said blandly, pulling out and leaving the blond to crumple to the floor. Bending, he lifted a corner of pristine white cloth and used it to wipe himself clean before rearranging his attire. Giving the other Nobody a cold look, he said, "I expect you to conduct your experiments in a more honorable manner. And the next time I see you, you had better be in your uniform."

That said, he summoned a portal and exited the laboratory as silently as he had entered it. Vexen scrabbled to cover himself, somewhat ashamed by the realization that not only had he _wanted_ that, but that he had _enjoyed_ being so roughly fucked. "What's… what's _wrong_ with me," he asked the silent room. "Is Xaldin right? Does the loss of my Heart mean the loss of my honor?"

He honestly didn't know the answer to his questions, and didn't dare bring it up with any of the other Original Six. Pressing his flushed cheek against the cool cement of the floor, he released a shaky breath as he felt exhaustion pulling at the edge of his consciousness. Once again, he wondered if he was somehow being affected by the solution he had subjected the Dusk to. All of his calculations had never indicated this possible outcome. It was his last thought before he slid into the Darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

End note: I noticed I have a tendency to end some of my drabbles in unconsciousness. I think I need to work on _not_ doing that.

Reviews make for a happy authoress!! They may also prompt her to answer new challenges, if the muses cooperate!


End file.
